El último paso
by SybelleRockbell
Summary: La vida te da sorpresas de todo tipo, está llena de experiencias y se abre entre tus dedos con la esperanza de obtener ese amor que crees perdido


Ya pasaban de las 4 de la tarde, cuando la ausencia del pelinegro más alto se hizo presente al final de la práctica, ya eran años desde que conoció al joven de ojos tan intensos como las aguas calmas del caribe, mismos años en que se repite la misma historia, en el primer intento de conquista, puso en la mochila del mismo una caballa frita con una nota explicando aquello que era incapaz de plasmar en palabras vivas, más fue fallido, días después se enteró por uno de sus amigos que la misma había terminado en garras de uno de los gatos en casa del pelirrojo, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de preguntar sobre la nota.

Año con año, mes tras mes era la misma historia, sin importar que fuera, cada intento por conquistar el corazón de piedra de quien fue su rival, terminaba en fracaso... cualquiera en su situación se rendiría en los primeros intentos fallidos, pero vamos, estamos hablando de Nanase Haruka, la única personita capaz de continuar adelante, incluso la suficiente voluntad para intentar una vez más, viajar a Sano donde su futura víctima reside

Las 4:30 de la tarde, estaba seguro de que llegaría a tiempo al punto de encuentro, plenamente seguro de que esta ocasión funcionaria, se armo de valor viajando en el tren que lo dejaría en la estación de Sano.

Dentro del tren los nervios comenzaron a salir a flor de piel, y la cantidad de personas en el vagón no ayudaba para nada, seguro de que una de las personas cercanas a él roncaba de pie sosteniéndose de la manija superpuesta en el tubo del tren para evitar la caída de alguno de sus pasajeros, y oh dios, ¡los pervertidos!

En ese momento pudo sentir un ligero rose en su trasero, lo paso por alto, quizás solamente era el movimiento de otra persona buscando comodidad, esperaba eso en vano, el agarrón esta vez fue más directo y menos sinvergüenza, la cara se le tiño de rojo, giro la cabeza, amonestaría y posiblemente le daría una paliza a tan descarado sujeto, más cuando bajo la mirada un poco...

La vida te da sorpresas de todo tipo, está llena de experiencias y se abre entre tus dedos con calma para que las tomes con paciencia en lugar de ignorar... y Nanase Haruka, a sus 20 años de edad acaba de experimentar una de esas tantas sorpresas incomparables... una mujer anciana había tocado su trasero y una vez se vio descubierta, la mujer solamente lo halago de una extraña manera:

-usted tiene unos músculos hermosos y muy bien formados, es una pena que nadie lo haya notado aun-

¡y Dios! No se podía estar más rojo en esos momentos de bochorno, no estaba en sus valores golpear a una ancianita perversa

El viaje continuo, se bajó apenas tuvo oportunidad, suerte la suya que era la estación cubierta. Ahuyento su rostro ruborizado en un largo suspiro, jamás olvidaría eso.

Reunió el valor que le quedaba después de aquel aprendizaje sobre la vida cotidiana y los trenes llenos de gente excéntrica, ajusto su mochila y corrió a trote lento a casa de Yamazaki, esta vez sería la definitiva, esta vez sería capaz de hacerlo sin miedo.

El viento chocando contra su rostro le ayudo a relajarse y pensar con claridad a pesar de que correr con ropa formal llegara a volverse un tanto incomodo, una vez más se sentía libre, tanto como cada vez que su mirada chocaba accidentalmente con la cian del más alto y renombrado hombros de oro, dueño de su corazón.

Continuo su carrera hasta casa de Sousuke, toco un par de veces el timbre y se arregló el pelo y la ropa una vez más, el ramo de rosas que tenía preparado tenía algunas rotas y un poco deshojadas, dio un suspiro de tristeza nada más verlo, quiso deshacerse de el antes de que Sousuke abriera la puerta, más fue demasiado tarde, un muro nuevo se presentó frente a él con una expresión de sorpresa seguida de una sonrisa suave.

Haruka se quedó embobado apenas unos segundos con tan bella expresión, pocas veces lo había visto sonreír, pero ninguna vez sonreírle a él como en esa ocasión, al darse cuenta de su propia mirada desvió la suya con un ligero sonrojo comenzando a adueñarse de sus pómulos, su cuerpo siempre fue mas sincero que sus palabras, incluso que sus pensamientos y eso lo sabia bien, tanto el como el mas alto

-Nanase, que sorpresa verte-

Su voz salió con un ligero tono se sarcasmo, inofensivo e inevitable a su manera de ser, sin embargo, Haruka fue más rápido, ya acostumbrado a eso, estiro su mano con el ramo de flores directo a la cara del más alto, comenzaban a ir mal sus planes, de nuevo

-me gustas-

Respondió rápidamente antes de dar media vuelta y emprender la huida, bien, lo había dicho y estaba seguro de que había sido perfectamente escuchado, de eso estaba seguro, mas antes de que pudiera continuar su huida, un par de brazos lo retuvieron causando el choque contra el cálido pecho del mayor, sintió la respiración del mas alto cerca de su oído y un susurro que se le antojo bastante agradable, siendo superada por la respuesta del mas alto

-lo sabía, no importaba los regalos extraños en mi mochila, la tarta salada e incluso esa ocasión que tuviste que llamar a una ambulancia... me gustó cada una de esas sorpresas, pero esta es especial para mi, por fin lo dijiste-

Sousuke apretó el cuerpo del mas bajo contra su cuerpo susurrándole un gracias a un ruborizado Haruka.

Después de ser rechazado dos veces, el mismo hombre que antes se negó rotundamente a aceptar sus sentimientos, había hablado desde el fondo de su alma y le había preparado una cena romántica para ambos con la misma idea en mente que el inocente delfín

La vida te da sorpresas de todo tipo, está llena de experiencias y se abre entre tus dedos con calma para que las tomes con paciencia en lugar de ignorar... y Nanase Haruka acaba de aprender que no todas son desagradables o extrañas, algunas también son capaces de calentar su pequeño corazón y otorgarle calma y … amor.


End file.
